List of Cuckoo profiles and statistics
This is a list of profiles and statistics for Cuckoo. Television Toy Island Season 1 bio: Cuckoo came to the island with Ostreena in an attempt to elope, but after she was forced by her father to marry Santa Claus, he's been valiantly fighting to win her back. All in all, he's very loyal to his friends and will help out in whatever way he can. Toy Island Season 2 bio: Cuckoo and his wife Ostreena have always been around to help, and they'll definitely be helping out Krinole and their new friends from whatever comes their way, including new enemies... Toy Island Season 3 bio: Cuckoo and his wife Ostreena have always been around to help no matter what comes their way, from moose to rooster. Toy Island Season 4 bio: Changing islands is no easy task, but Cuckoo will do whatever he can to protect his friends and family when doing so. Being the man of the household, he'll definitely be one to help keep things under control. Toy Island Season 5 bio: Cuckoo may have his friends and family as his number one priority, but he's no stranger to helping strangers, including the travelling merchants found astray in the jungle! The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 1: Cuckoo's always been sociable, so it comes as no surprise that he'll easily welcome the Studio Crew from Ethanville to his humble abode. And as a good host should, he'll be sure to keep them safe from the antics of the Triple M Crew and other ne'er-do-wells. The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 2: When the islanders and visiting Studio Crew find themselves under attack from "space monsters", Cuckoo has every intention to keep his friends and family safe from this mysterious threat. The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 3: When the islanders and visiting Studio Crew find themselves under attack from a masked warrior, Cuckoo has every intention to keep his friends and family safe from this mysterious threat. The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 4: With the Studio Crew's helicopter busted, Cuckoo is one of the first to step up and help fix up the old chopper. Toy Island Adventures bio: Cuckoo has always been adventurous, so when he's invited to explore other islands by newcomer Felix, he's definitely interested! Except, well, Dory needs to be babysat. This could get complicated... Film Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph bio: With the fate of his family at stake - let alone the world - Cuckoo will fight with everything he's got to make sure the Chords of Harmonic Progression are returned to their rightful place before it's too late! Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour bio: When the island is ravaged by an unknown force, Cuckoo's first instinct is to protect his family. Though things look tough, he'll definitely put up a fight. Toy Island: Playin' Hard to Get bio: When Jane flees the island, Cuckoo and Ostreena are among the first to sign up to bring her home. But what they didn't sign up for was the conflict they would soon find themselves in the middle of... Toy Island: Courageous Friendship bio: With the plight of a mysterious force of evil unlike any they've seen before, Cuckoo decides to trust in the Spirits to aid them. But will it be enough? Video games Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game bio: When Cuckoo emerges from a Friend Box, Krinole will grab onto his talons, allowing Cuckoo to fly up and carry him to previously inaccessible areas. Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island bio: Cuckoo feels pretty standard and well-balanced, but he really shines in the air due to his multiple midair jumps. Make use of his special moves and put his army skills to the test! Friends' Hockey bio: Cuckoo's got pretty balanced stats, but he's got an edge in defense thanks to his passing and checking. So let him get the puck from the opposing team and then pass to an experienced shooter! Curtis Ball Tournament bio: Cuckoo is a member of Team Krinole, with a pretty balanced stat spread. However, he has great skill and recovery, making him an overall dependable player. And when he's got his special ability, he can fly up and away from the playing field, giving him a great shot on the goal! Toy Island Party! bio: Cuckoo loves a good party, but even if his wife's invited, it doesn't mean he'll just let her win! Cuckoo loves a healthy competition too, after all. Friends' Kombat II bio: Cuckoo's got enough tools to make him a pretty balanced fighter, and his multitude of midair jumps makes it quite easy to recover from off the stage. Just take note that his special moves are rather limited in their angle of recovery. Friends' Racing bio: Cuckoo loves a good competition, and a race sounds like just the ticket! Watch out as he flies by you with ease. Friends' Kombat: United bio: Cuckoo is no stranger to a good fight, and just as before, he's got all the tools he needs to take out his foes. From recovery, to projectiles, to blowing his opponents away, he's got it all covered. Friends' Baseball bio: Perfectly balanced in all areas. Toy Island Adventures bio: Cuckoo can fly up high and shoot feathers from afar. He can also shoot gusts of wind. Toy Island Golf bio: Cuckoo's got a pretty mid-length drive and nice club control, making him suited for players who've become more accustomed to the game. Friends' Volleyball Blast bio: Cuckoo's a pretty balanced player, but when it comes down to it, his shots are more powerful in exchange for having less control. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter bio: Yarn Cuckoo wields the Feather Blaster, which shoots feathers in a fan-like array. Time your shots carefully, as the rate of fire is quite poor. It's best used in conjunction with wing flaps and midair jumps. Toy Island Explorers bio: Cuckoo, Lord of the Winds, is the leader of the Township of Zephyr, and a wielder of many strong Wind Skills. Undoubtedly, his power will be useful to Krinole, but what is worrying is his current strained relations with the Flora Estate and its leader, Ostreena... Toy Island Tennis bio: Cuckoo's stats are pretty balanced, with a slight edge in shot power in exchange for running speed. Curtis Ball Showdown bio: Cuckoo's balanced stats allow him to fit anywhere on a team, but notably he has an edge in land speed, power, and trounce, and in particular one of the best vertical heights in the game. All in all, he lends himself to a nice niche in the midfield, where he can pull off excellent jump shots or alley-oops while supporting for field coverage as well. Toy Island Sports Fest bio: Cuckoo has great possession skills thanks to his high shot power and ball control, making him an effective shooter. Category:Lists Category:Profiles and Statistics